1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of determining or estimating a nucleotide sequence of a nucleic acid using a device including a nanopore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods using a nanogap have been researched for DNA detection systems imitating biopores, in which, for example, a tunneling current or a blokade current may be measured while DNA or RNA passes through the nanogap. However, there remains a demand for new methods of analyzing a nucleotide sequence of a nucleic acid.